warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Does Anybody Hear Her? (A Warriors Songfic)
This was the best I could do. XD It's kind of hard to parody a song... Oh well, I think it's okay. Enjoy! (Also, I've decided to add an information sheet thingy in every song/fanfcition I write. :3) What is the song called?: Does Anybody Hear Her? Parody or orignal?: Parody Who wrote it?: Me technically. The orignal was written by Casting Crowns. What song is the parody of? (Only answer if it IS a parody):"Does Anybody Hear Her?" by Casting Crowns . Credit to them for this amazing song! ^^ Is there anything this parody is based off of? (Only answer if it IS a parody): Warriors (Warrior Cats) :D Anything else you'd like to say?: Yes. This song is based off a character (my favorite character in the whole series) named Leafpool. I just wanted to make this in her honor. :) (Also, Crowfeather, another character, is also featured in the song, although it may not be obvious.) --- 1 She is running A hundred fox-lengths a sunrise In the wrong direction She is trying But the forests are widening In the depths of her lone heart So she sets out on another misadventure just to find She's another moon older, and three more pawsteps behind Chorus Does anybody hear her? Can any cat see? Or do they even know she's going down today? Under the shadow of her clan Will she ever find a plan? Searching for the hope that's lost in her Does anybody hear her? Can any cat see? 2 She is yearning For trust and affection But she can never find it from them She is searching For someone to come in To come in and save her And then she meets him And he knows just what to say She follows her heart But she gives her love away Chorus Does anybody hear her? Can any cat see? Or do they even know she's going down today? Under the shadow of her clan Will she ever find a plan? Searching for the hope that's lost in her Does anybody hear her? Can any cat see? Bridge Judgement looms from every clan With angry glares from every cat Who can't see past her mistakes and troubles And they never even gave her a chance Judgement looms from every clan With angry glares from every cat Who can't see past her mistakes and troubles And they never even gave her a chance (Never even gave her a chance) (Oh, never even gave her a chance) Chorus Does anybody hear her? (Does anybody hear her?) Can any cat see? (Can any cat see?) Or do they even know she's going down today? Under the shadow of her clan Will she ever find a plan? Searching for the hope that's lost in her Does anybody hear her? Can any cat see? Or do they even know she's going down today? Under the shadow of her clan Will she ever find a plan? Searching for the hope that's lost in her Does anybody hear her? Can any cat see? 3 He is running A hundred fox-lengths a sunrise In the wrong direction Category:Sad Category:Leafpool